


Insatiable Page 43 Scene 50

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: During Her Death Scene, F/M, Kind Of A Look Inside Allison's Head, Page 43 Scene 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird, this whole thing is freaking her out. The experience of dying, it’s almost an out of body experience and yet she feels all of it, it feels like some kind of twisted dream. She feels the blood flowing steadily from the wound, it’s sticky and gooey between her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Page 43 Scene 50

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this scene, Teen Wolf (in general), or it's characters. 
> 
> So, I thought it'd be fun (from a writing perspective) to try writing a death scene with some more of the dying character's thoughts, but still keep it in third person's pov. So, I thought let's keep it simple, and use Allison's canon death scene from 3x23. And I thought, "What if....Allison had lied when she said it doesn't hurt?" So, yeah, this is what I came up with. 
> 
> I actually had to re-watch and keep pausing to get as many details correct as possible since the scene actually happened in canon, which was pretty painful because Ally's my FAVORITE character ever.....like, seriously, EVER. 
> 
> Like all my other fics, I don't have a beta to check for grammatical errors, so if there are any, just let me know and I'll fix them. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're prepared with tissues and ice cream because you'll be sobbing by the end of this, I guarantee it and if you're not? Then, what the fuck are you doing here? Why are you reading a fic about Allison who you clearly don't care about because you're not even crying?

Allison takes a second to be both surprised and proud of her accomplishment. She did it. She had figured out how to defeat the oni. _Silver. That's the key._

But then, she feels something sharp go through her and sees blood splatter through the air.  It takes her less than half a second to realize what had happened. An oni had caught her off guard. She quickly reaches a hand to try and stop the bleeding, even though deep down she knows it’s pointless because she had heard Lydia’s scream, which means she’s going to die. Allison leans forward as the blade is pulled out of her body.

She feels herself lose her balance and then a pair of familiar arms catching her. A few seconds pass before she catches her breath, but it’s not really all that calm. In fact, it’s too shaky and shallow, she thinks.

“Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?” Allison manages to whisper between shallow breathing.

She feels Scott brush her hair out of her face as he says, “She’s okay.” To which Allison replies with, “Yeah?” Nodding her head with curious eyes, her breath growing more and more rapid.

Next thing she knows, Scott’s taking her blood stained hand in his gently. It takes her a matter of milliseconds to figure out what he’s attempting to do, but there’s no point. And it’s not because there’s no pain (there’s plenty of pain, actually,on a scale of 1-10, it's gotta be a 12, at least), but because she knows she’s gonna die tonight.

“I-I can’t-I can’t take your pain.” He chokes out.

At first, her gaze is on the stars above her as she says, “That’s because it doesn’t hurt.” But towards the end of the sentence, her eyes meet his as her soft voice whispers through the night, only meeting his ears.

A tear slips down the side of her face and Scott can’t help the “No” that falls from his lips or the way his fingers brush across her skin, trying to comfort her as she nods.

“It’s okay.” She tells him. But she’s lying, and she knows he probably can hear her heart skip a beat as the words come out, but she thinks he might be too busy paying attention to her words, her face, the thick wine colored liquid oozing out from her chest between her cherry red nails to notice she’s not telling the truth.

“Allison....” Scott tries as he leans his head closer to hers ever so slightly.

Allison nods again, trying to hold in her tears, for Scott’s sake. “It’s okay.” At least she said goodbye to her father, that’s certainly more than she can say for her mother.

Scott’s eyes travel back and forth between her face and where she was stabbed by the oni. He wants to help her. He has to help her. He can’t bear the thought of losing her.

“It’s okay.” She repeats, not sure who she’s trying to convince, herself or Scott, but either way, she thinks it might be making it easier, so she repeats it one more time and this time she adds, “It’s perfect.” _It's kind of poetic in a way_ , she thinks. Like, she came into this town and fell in love with the boy with the puppy brown eyes and now, here she is, pretty much his Juliet dying in her Romeo's arms. Just like Shakespeare wrote it.  

“I’m in the arms of my first love.” She whispers, her voice faltering, tears on the verge of spilling from her now fading brown eyes. It’s weird, this whole thing is freaking her out. The experience of dying, it’s almost an out of body experience and yet she feels all of it, it feels like some kind of twisted dream. She feels the blood flowing steadily from the wound, it’s sticky and gooey between her fingers. And she also feels her body shaking, she’s cold (actually, cold isn’t the right word, icy is), and weak, she’s very weak (she can barely move, due to the lack of blood circulating through her body). Allison feels her soul slowly leaving her, it’s like she’s watching from above, and like she’s here, in the moment at the same time.

And she sees Scott’s losing it, he won’t be able to hold himself together much longer regardless of that fact that he’s a true alpha, the leader of the pack. This is Allison in his arms, after all, his first love is dying, bleeding out in his arms, and there’s nothing he can do.

“The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love.” She half cries, half whispers. Her eyes widening on certain words and her voice is practically caught in her throat during half of it, but she manages, just barely. All the while, Scott caresses the side of her face, holding back tears, well kind of.

Allison can’t handle seeing him so broken and hopeless, so she reaches up to touch his face, gently as she stutters on the words trying to escape her mouth in a whisper, “I lo-I love you, Sco-Scott McCall.”

Then, Scott can’t stop himself from begging her to stay. “Allison, please, don’t. Don’t, please.” He cries.

 _Silver arrows. Her dad. The oni._ It all comes racing back to her as she feels herself slipping away. She knows she doesn’t have much time left, but she has to tell Scott. And he has to tell her dad. He has to know. It’s the only thing that will save them....her friends. She has to tell Scott. So, she wills herself to have the strength to say one more sentence. _Just one more sentence. You have to.....for Lydia, for Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Kira_ , she thinks.

Allison feels a hot tear run down the side of her icy nose.

“You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad- tell him- you have to-” She chokes out, her voice shakier than before, and she’s nodding her head furiously, her eyes are full of hope and yet nothing at the same time. Allison’s breathing finally stops and the world falls perfectly silent around them.

And just like that, Allison is gone. Her right hand falls from Scott’s face, slowly before hitting the black concrete, bouncing slightly until her fingers curl over her palm. And she watches it all from a few feet above, it’s eerie.

Then, she’s swept away by the wind, her soul is brought up into the sky, to rest in peace and watch over her friends until they meet her up in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> No, but seriously, if you didn't even cry a little bit, why the fuck are still here? Get the fuck outta here. I don't wanna talk to you. Ally is my baby, so if you can read a fic where she dies and not cry, then why are you even near me? 
> 
> I'm kidding....well, sorta. Hope you enjoyed. Love you all. :)


End file.
